Kai
Alexander "Alex" Thomas Rollins (Born August 10, 1992) ', better known by his ringname, "'Kai", Is an American Born professional wrestler currently competing in The Independent Promotion Hard Knox Wrestling, as well as Japan Pro Wrestling. Rollins was formally signed to Premium Championship Wrestling, innovative independent Wrestling, The Wrestling Kings Federation, as well as''' Libertarinan Wrestling and Puroresu United'. He is a 6 time Tag Team Champion, having held The GFD Junior Tag Team titles twice and their Tag Team Titles once ( both as Tenshi) with Flair, The PCW World Tag Team Championships with Jay Thunder twice as Wicked and Divine, and inaugural iiW Tag Team Champions with Ava Adore as Manu Dei. He is also a former two time WKF North American Champion, inaugural iiW Wildfire Champion, Japan Pro Wrestling Pure Champion, and Japan Pro Wrestling's Current International Champion. He is also The Co-Leader of The Disciples of Syn faction. He is also the younger brother of Michael Rollins, better known as Syn Professional Wrestling Career 'Japan (2008-2011) At the age of 17, Rollins decided, at the urging of Damian Seth, to compete in Japan. During his time there, he gained attention due to his age, as well as the promise and skill he showed for his age. Less than a year after coming to Japan, Rollins would compete in The Super J Cup Tournament, losing in the semi-finals in a highly competitive match-up. His performance in the tournament would greatly effect the rest of his tenure in Japan. Wrestling Kings Federation (July 2011 - September 2011) Debut, Disciples of Syn In June 2011, Rollins signed a contract with the Wrestling Kings Federation. He made his debut by nailing Ryan "The Reaper" Robinson in the back of the head with a light tube, costing him a taipei death match against Syn, and joining Top Notch Talent which later became The Disciples Of Syn. '''Libertarian Wrestling (August 2011 - September 2011) On August 1, Rollins signed a contract with Libertarian Wrestling under the Kai persona. He would compete on the company's first show on August 22, defeating Jill Cruiz via submission with The Crossface. Despite being trained in the country, this would be his first time competing in The United States since becoming a Pro Wrestler. The company folded in September 2011. 'Return to Japan and Independant Circut (August 2011 - Present)' Rollins made a surprise appearance Japan on August 5, defeating Kushida after hitting a Kai bomb. He competed in several matches over the course of 1 week, including a match against fellow Chamber graduate Tom Pendergrass, which saw him narrowly win after a Swan Dive Headbutt. Kai returned to Japan Pro Wrestling full-time in July 2013, defeating Stephan Jhones after hitting The Tombstone Piledriver. He also took place in The Masters of The Ring tournament, making it into the fourth round before being eliminated by Ryan "The Reaper" Robinson. 'Cardinal City Pro (2011 - Present)' Rollins signed with the Louisville Based Independent Promotion, Cardinal City Pro, in mid November 2011. He was scheduled to face his older brother, Syn, in a match set to take place on New Year's Eve. On December 18, after winning a match via Crossface, Kai had a confrontation with his debuting older brother, staring him down as the show drew to a close. Kai faced CCP World Champion and fellow Chamber Graduate, Harrison Andrews, in a match on Christmas Eve, which ended in a double disqualification. After the match, Andrews' and his hired help attempted to assault Kai, but Syn made an appearance, chasing them off with a tire-iron before once agan staring down his younger brother. The two finally faced off on December 31 in Louisville's KFC Yum Center. After an exciting 40 minute bout, which saw both men kick out of each other's finishing maneuvers, Kai managed to surprise his older brother with a Kai-Bomb from the top rope for the win. After the match, the two shook hands and embraced in the middle of the ring. 'World title aspirations, feuding with The Natural Order' On January 15, Syn defeated Harrison Andrews via disqualification with the match stipulation being that if Syn won, Kai would receive a shot at Andrews' CCP World Heavyweight Chamionship. The feud, however abruptly ended when Harrison received a broken leg during an event in Cleveland, Ohio. While Harrison was aloud to keep the title due to a loophole in his contract, Kai's title opportunity was null and void, due to him only being able to face Harrison for it. Kai's final match with the organization was a World Title Match. It was a losing effort as he lost to Harrison's hand picked opponent, Mandy "The Monster" via disqualification after refusing to release The Crossface after she reached the ropes. After the match, Kai attacked Harrison, planting him with a Kai Bomb in the middle of the ring, before leaving to a standing ovation. 'Return, Feud with The Natural Order' Kai announced his return to Cardinal City Pro on November 2 by interrupting an interview for reinging World Heavyweight Champion, Harrison Andrews, via telephone. He claimed that of all the names Andrews had beaten in his near 3 year run as champion, he had yet to beat him, and challenged him to a match for the World Title at CCP 500. Harrison said he would only accept if Kai put up his PCW Contract. The match has yet to be made official. After the R3bellion iPay-Per-View went off the air, Kai returned to CCP to stare down Harrison, and motioned for the belt to be his. At CCP 511, Kai competed for a chance to be The Number 1 Contender for Harrison's World Heavyweight CHampionship against Michael Blackfire and Rayne Winters. He had the match won by putting Blackfire in The Crossface, but was cost the victory by members of Harrison's Natural Order faction. He, Rayne, and Blackfire faced off against various members of The Natural Order, as well as outsiders that they brought in. Kai will face off against Gishiro Tensai at CCP's Worlds Finest iPay-Per-View. Kai would go on to cost Harrison The World Title against Rayne Winters at CCP's Breaking Point iPPV, which reignited the feud between the two. Harrison challenged him to a match for Apocalypse Now, the end of the year iPPV, but the idea was squashed by acting general manager Ryan "The Reaper" Robinson. Finally, after two years of waiting, the match was made after The Girls Night Out iPPV and was set for Apocalypse Now. Harrison confronted Kai after a match, to which Kai responded by upping the stakes for their grudge match even more: He challenged Harrison to a 60 Minute Iron Man Match, with the loser leaving CCP for good. Harrison originally hesitated, but accepted after being goaded by Kai. The two spent the next several months antagonizing one another, to the point where CEO Richard Callaway imposed a zero tolerance, no contact rule on the two that forbids them from physical contact unless they are in a sanctioned match against each other. Finally, On New Year's Eve, the met at the end of the year iPPV, Apocalypse Now, in a match refereed by Liam Reilly. After a long, grueling match, the two were tied at two falls a piece after the 60 minutes were up. Rather than have the match end in a draw, Reilly restarted the match with a Sudden Death Overtime, where the first fall would win. Kai managed to win it after a Sudden Death Overtime by making Andrews submit to The Crossface. 'Feud with Liam Reilly, World Title Contender' During a Live Event on CCP's Ohio Valley Tour, Reilly and Kai were involved in a very brief staredown as Kai came down for his match immediately following one involving Reilly. Kai let it be known that he wants nothing short of being the best, and in order to do that he has to prove himself against the best. With that thought in mind, he challenged Reilly to a one on one match, and allowed Reilly to pick the time and place. Less than a week later at the Supershow, Reilly upped the stakes of the match by challenging Kai to a 30 Minute, Ultimate Submission Match. 'Premium Championship Wrestling (May 2012-October 2013)' Debut, World Tag Team Champion On May 20, Rollins signed a contract with Premium Championship wrestling alongside his older brother, Syn. Both men are billed to compete on and off as The Disciples of Syn.The two made their first PCW appearance on May 28th in a vignette similar to the bank robbery scene from The Dark Knight, with Syn explaining his goal to spread chaos within not just wrestling,but the world as well. The two made their debut on June 9, defeating Kyle Sync and The Demolition Man in a tag team match. On the July 7th addition of Rapture, Syn and Kai defeated The 24 Hour Party People in a first round match-up of PCW's Tag Team Tournament to crown New Tag Team Champions. Kai was granted a Broadcast Title shot against Danielle Lopez for the July 21st addition of Ratpure. Kai came close on several occasions, but ultimately lost in a highly competitive match-up. Several weeks later, on the August 4th addition of Rapture, Syn and Kai defeated J.T. Banks and Alexis Landry to move to the final round of the Tag Team Tournament after Syn hit Landry with The Killing Joke. They will move on to face the team of Scarred From Thunder at Wrestle Extravaganza II: Beantown Brawl. The two teams met in a 6 man tag team match which featured Adrien Cochrane and Draven Loggan Kennedy. Syn and Kai, due to Draven's assault on Kai's valet, Mya, walked out on Draven in mid match, allowing him to take the fall. After the match, they assaulted him and laid him out with Evil Intentions. At the Wrestle Extravaganza II: Beantown Brawl, Syn and Kai faced off against Jay Thunder and Scarlett Quinn, or Scarred from Thunder, in a Tag Team Elimination Match to crown PCW's New Tag Team Champions. The two teams went back and forth, before Syn and Kai eliminated Scarlett Quinn after a Sandwich Piledriver. After the elimination, instead of continuing the match, Syn and Kai offered Jay Thunder a proposal: Become Kai's new tag team partner, and one half of the Tag Team Champions, which Jay accepted. On August 25, the new team of Kai and Jay Thunder defeated the 24 Hour Party People after hitting a Double Straightjacket Sitout Powerbomb on Stevie Miller. At a house show on September 12, Kai and Jay Thunder defeated Ray McCord and Jerry Static to retain their Tag Team Championships after hitting both men with their respective finishers. At the September 15th addition of Rapture, Kai and Thunder pulled off an upset victory over The Elite after Michael Morrison struck Curtis Wilkes with his World Title Belt, allowing Thunder to pin him. After the match they, along with Morrison and Kai's older brother Syn, assaulted The Elite until it was broken up by PCW General Manager, James Baker. On September 22, Kai and Jay Thunder defeated Jesse Wright and Stevie Fabulous in a Tag Team Match after hitting a Double Straight Jacket Sitout Powerbomb. They would defeat Crunk N' Cyde (Seven Antz and Michael Phat) at another House Show 3 days later with the Double Straight Jacket Sitout Powerbomb. On the September 29th addition of Rapture, Kai and Thunder lost the Tag Titles to The Pac. On October 6, at a house show in Waterloo, Ontario, Canada, Kai and Jay Thunder defeated Thor and Jerry Scarletti after hitting The Double Sitout Straight Jacket Powerbomb on Thor. Kai returned to action on October 20, defeating The Demolition Man after hitting the Kai Bomb. At a House Show in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, Kai defeated Jack Versions after hitting The Kai Bomb. On the November 10th addition of Rapture, Kai and Jay Thunder recaptured the PCW World Tag Team Championships after defeating The Pac. This makes the team the first to capture the Titles on more than one occasion. They would lose the titles to Fellow DOS members, The Bull and Ape Alliance, at The Struggle for Power III Pay Per View. Kai would rebound from his losing streak with a win in a Fatal-4 Way Match on the December 22nd addition of Rapture. He then competed in a 3-on-one handicap match against Triple M on the March 16th addition of Rapture and was victorious. On the April 30th addition of Rapture, Kai was revealed to be one of the four members of Team Baker for an 8 Man Tag Team Match at Battle Finale III to take on a team representing Morgan Simmons. He went on to eliminate Steve Fabulous and Jesse Wright from the match, before he was eliminated by Melanie Ramirez after she hit him with Jimmy Gambino's Tattoo Gun. Kai was involved in an attack on The Black Rose Mafia on the June 15th Addition of Rapture. He was attacked two weeks later in retaliation, and would go on to lose to Danielle Lopez in the Main Event on the final episode before The Wrestle Extravaganza event. 'innovative independent Wrestling' 'Debut, Manu Dei and Double Champion' Kai debuted in innovative independet wrestling on the first epispode of Malevolence as a member of Manu Dei with Ava Adore in a triple threat tag team Parking Lot Brawl. He would challenge the winning team, Paradox, to a 2 on 1, 2 out of 3 falls Submission Match and again come up short. Finally turning his luck around, Kai would win a match against Sebastian Alexander to qualify for a match that would crown iiW's first Wildfire Champion: A Light Tubes and Ladder Match against another contender, Miss Data. Due to his Tag Team Commitments, he would find himself also competing in a Triple Threat, Tag Team Japanese Hardcore Match against Paradox and The Knights of Anarchy in order to crown iiW's first Tag Team Champions in the same night. Despite the overwhelming odds, Kai and Adore managed to win The Tag Team Titles after a combination move, and Kai would go on to win the iiW Wildfire title moments later after using Data's skull to shatter the casing that held the title. 'Hard Knocks Wrestling' 'Debut and Feud with Darwin Ridley and "Family"' Rollins made his debut as Kai in Hard Knocks Wrestling on October 5th, Wrestling Hunter Werth to a No Contest after interference from the "Family" of Darwin Ridley. He and Ridley were scheduled to compete in a No Disqualifications Match at Defiance 2, but the match never started. Ridley offered Kai a place in his family, but Kai refused, causing Ridley to have his family attack Kai once again. He faced two members of Ridley's Family in a two on one Handicap Match at Defiance 3, and managed to win after hitting one with a Kai Bomb through the announce Table. Kai would then take it even further on the next episode of Defiance, abandoning Ridley in a Strange Bedfellows Tag Team Match, and assaulting his remaning Family Members backstage. Kai ended their feud with during a 6 person ladder match by taking both himself and Ridley out of the match. 'Feud with Luke Wisia and R.I.P' During the weeks of Elder Brother Syn attempting to goad Brandon Banks into coming out of retirement and facing him, Banks' younger cousin, Luke Wisia, had attempted to tell Kai to reign Syn in or else he would involve himself into the battle. Kai insulted Wisia and ultimately said no due to him having no control over his brother's actions. This would lead into the two engaging into a bitter rivalry that would include the faction that Wisia is apart of, The Reapers In Pride. Kai and Wisia would do everything from involve themselves in each other's matches, to assault one another during a sanctioned match. The two were involved in a Tag Team match at HKW's Flagship iPPV, Destiny: Chapter One, alongside Kai's Girlfriend, Ava Adore, and the leader of The Reapers in Pride, Lance Winters that saw R.I.P winning after hitting The Reaped on Kai through a barbed wire board. Several weeks later, on the 10th addition of iGNITE, Kai ambushed Wisia backstage and told him that their feud was far from over, and challenged him to a Barbed Wire Steel Cage Match at HKW's next iPay-Per-View, Almost Famous. From that point, he would begin playing a series of mindgames with Wisia, using a casket filled with Barbed Wire and a Lifeless effigy of him to paint the image of putting Wisia to rest after the match's end. The two then brawled at a contract signing on the final episode of Defiance, with the end result being Kai spearing Wisia into a tech area in the crowd, taking both of them out in an explosion of sparks. At the Almost Famous iPPV Event, Kai took on Wisia in the Barbed Wire Steel Cage Match, where not only the entire structure itself would be replaced with barbed wire, but the ring ropes were as well. After a long, bloody match up, Kai would come out victorious after a Kai Bomb onto Wisia from the top of the cage. During the match, among many injuries, Kai suffered a long, 8 inch gash along his right bicep. The wound was deep enough that it required over 110 stitches alone to fully close it. The injury would not stop him from competing at HKW's Special Event on September 11th, HKW vs. The World. He teamed with his elder brother for the first time in two years, defeating Brandon Banks and V in a grueling match after Kai hit a running Kai Bomb on Banks. Several weeks later, he gained a brutal win over Reaper In Pride member Leifi Miavia in First Blood Match. Feud with Flame Following the feud with Miavia and heading into HKW's tour of Japan as they geared up for the Divine Supremacy Pay-Per-View, Kai entered into a feud with wrestling legend Shane "Flame" Henning after he was attacked before a match on Defiance. When called out to explain his actions, Flame explained that he saw the rage, the anger, the pain that Kai hid beneath his stoic exterior, and he wanted to be the one to bring it out. He said that he wanted to help Kai unleash it on the HKW Wrestler in order to prove he wanted to be World Champion. Flame challenged Kai to put up the Golden Opportunity Envelope and chance at the World Title that he won the previous year on the line in a match against him, which Kai accepted. In the lead in to Divine Supremacy, the two would attack one another several times, before the stipulation of the match was revealed: A Hell's Asylum Match. The two waged a bloody war inside of the Asylum, using everything from glass, to barbed wire, to even the cell like structure itself to inflict as much punishment on one another as possible. Near the end of the match, as the two climbed up the structure to retrieve the envelope, Kai's hand got caught in the cage, damaging and breaking all of his fingers and seemingly ending the match there. He managed to free himself, and shoved Flame off of a ladder, sending him crashing from the top of the Asylum and 20 feet below, before he claimed the envelope and the match. But it all turned out to be for nothing, as Brandon Banks ruled moments later that Kai's title opportunity had expired, making the GO Envelope he was holding completely worthless. In Wrestling Finishers *''The Crossface - (Arm Trap Crossface) '' *''Kai Bomb - (High Speed Release Powerbomb) '' *''Super Kai Bomb - (Avalanche High Speed Powerbomb) (Rarely Used)'' *''Cradle Tombstone Piledriver (Used in CCP and Japan) '' Signatures *''Dragon Suplex Hold'' *''Triple Rolling German Suplexes'' *''Swan Dive Headbutt'' *''Sharpshooter'' Earlier Career Finishers (As Tenshi) * Swan Dive Headbutt - (Used as a signature, 2010 - Present) * Dragon Suplex Hold - (Used as a signature, 2010 - Present) * Fukyō o kaimasu/Fall From Grace - (Avalanche Belly To Back Suplex ) (Used as a signature, 2010 - Present) Other Moves *''Arm hooked Knee Strikes'' *''Knife Edge Chops'' *''European Uppercut'' *''Standing Dropkick'' *''Double Underhook Backbreaker'' *''Rapid Fire Headbutts'' *''Pop Up Uppercut'' *Multiple Suplex Variations **''Snap'' **''Backdrop'' **''Bridging/Release German'' **''Bridging/Release Tiger'' **''High Angled'' **''Bridging Half Hatch'' **''Half Nelson'' **''Double Underhook'' **''Northern Light'' *''High Angled Boston Crab'' *''Indian Deathlock Lock'' *''Front Facelock'' *''Double Underhook Pin'' *''Suicide Dive'' *''Running Kitchen Sink'' *''Headscissors Submission Hold'' Wrestlers Managed *Syn Wrestlers Trained *'Jin' Managers *Syn *Alisyn *Mya Denton *Jay Thunder *'Ava Adore' Entrance Music *''Asylum (Instrumental) by Disturbed (Japan Pro Wrestling/Puroresu United)'' *''Duality by Slipknot (Used in The Disciples of Syn, 2012–present)'' *''Whatever by Our Lady Peace (LW/CCP/PCW/JPW/HKW/iiW 2011–present'') Accomplishments 'Wrestling Kings Federation ' *WKF North American Champion (2x) 'Cardinal City Pro' * Japan Pro Wrestling * JPW Pure Champion (1x) * JPW International Champion (1x) Puroresu United * GFD Junior Tag Team Champion (2x w/Flair) * GFD Tag Team Champion (1x w/Flair) * GFP Tag Team Champion (1x, w/ Ai Han) * Intelligence Cup Tag Winner (2009, w/Flair) Hard Knox Wrestling * 'Premium Womens Wrestling' *PWW Award for Moment Of The Year (Aligning With Toxic /w Syn) 'Premium Championship Wrestling' *PCW World Tag Team Champion (2x, /w Jay Thunder) *Award for Best Tag Team (2012/w Jay Thunder) 'innovative independent Wrestling ' *iiW Tag Team Champion (1x, inaugural/w Ava Adore) *iiW Wildfire Champion (1x, inaugural) Personal life Alexander Rollins was born on August 10, 1991 to Maria and Charles Rollins, and is the youngest child of the two. Rollins has been a fan of wrestling since his early childhood, and decided early on that he would pursuit a career as a Professional Wrestler. He joined he older brother, Michael, in Damian Seth's Chamber at the age of 15, but rather than wait and gain experience along the way, he managed to convince a booker for a local promotion to let him compete a mere 24 hours after his first session in The Chamber. Though he was against the decision, Damain Seth gave him his blessing in this endeavour. Beyond this and his career in Japan, Rollins doesn't speak on his past beyond that point. Like his older brother, he has stated that his past is not a subject he freely speaks on. Rollins has gained a cult following over the years due the unbelievable athleticism and wrestling ability he displayed at a young age. He is widely regarded by peers as one of the most popular and gifted technical wrestlers in the business today. Despite being one of the longest tenured wrestlers on the JPW Roster, Rollins went close to 5 years without holding a title there due to refusing to accept any title shots given to him by management. When asked why he would do this in an interview, he said the following: "I have a very high level of love and admiration for this business, I think that much is obvious to anyone who watches me compete. A title shot will come to me at any given moment, and somewhere down the line I'll accept one. But for now, I simply wish to wrestle." Rollins previously dated Laurie Young on and off for 4 years, but the two split for good in late November, 2011. He began dating Mya Denton in August 2012, but the two broke it off after a year of dating. He was rumored to be romantically linked to fellow Professional Wrestler Ava Adore, which was confirmed in November 2013. Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Content Category:Wrestling Kings Federation Category:Tweener Characters Category:Characters Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Employees Category:Characters From Chicago, IL Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Category:1991 births Category:Wrestlers born in 1991